Prince Caelum
'' NOTE: PRINCE CAELUM IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER. IF I CATCH ANYONE PLAGIARIZING ANY OF MY ORIGINAL WORK ON THIS ARTICLE, YOU WILL BE BANNED.'' Prince Caelum is a SkyWing prince and military strategist. He is one of .oOEclipseOo.'s Ocs. Description Prince Caelum can be described as dashingly handsome. Dragonesses who are head over heels for him have described his smile as bright enough to illuminate all of Pyrrhia. His eyes always glitter with with joy, and he is arguably one of the most charming dragons in the SkyWing kingdom. He knows how to get dragons in his good graces with a flash of a grin and a well-timed compliment. He holds himself with authority and strength, but there's a softness in his light gray eyes. Prince Caelum often practices fighting with his longsword, and all of that exercising makes him very fit and muscular. He's not buff and bulky like most MudWings are, but you can see his muscles rippling under his burnished scales when he moves. Just from a glance dragons can easily tell how strong and powerful his muscles are, and they're part of what make him so striking. His scales are a bright, breathtaking golden-orange, the color of marigolds in full bloom. They always seem perfectly polished, shimmering in the light, not a speck of dust on them. His underscales and wing membranes are a deep pumpkin orange that are a striking contrast to his golden-orange scales. His horns, talons, and spines are all the color of creamy milk chocolate. Sometimes he can be found wearing an elegant deep red suit with a bow tie. Around his waist, he has a golden belt with a hilt for his beautifully-crafted longsword that can often be found by his side. Despite the fact he is very strong, powerful, and commonly has a weapon with him, he seems more friendly than threatening. Personality Prince Caelum seems absolutely perfect at first glance, exactly what a male dragon of his status should be like. He has mastered being perfectly polite over the year among the presence of royalty, specifically the princess and the queen. He has excellent manners. He's docile, obedient, and always willing to take orders from his sister and mother without a single complaint. WIP Abilities Although even though he seems to be sweet, charming, and gentle, Prince Caelum is a force to be reckoned with. He is a master at fighting with his longsword, and when it's in his hand, he uses it as if it was an extension of his arm. He has practiced with his sword quite a bit, and because of that, he's perfected his fighting technique with it. His skill with a sword is difficult to match. Though he is definitely the most comfortable with his longsword, he is skilled with other weapons as well. If need be, he can use anything from a club to a bow. His skill with weapons in general is absolutely superb. He prefers weapons over claw-to-claw combat, but even then he is a masterful fighter. Despite his sheer strength and skill, he doesn't like to rely on that alone. He prefers to use his brains over brawn. Prince Caelum is also a master of persuasion. Some dragons have gone as far to say his ability to persuade is like magic. He is abe to use multiple tools to get dragons to agree with him and do what he wants. He uses his body language, choice of words, logic, and raw emotion to persuade dragons to do as he pleases. By using these tools in different ways depending on the situation, he is easily able to persuade others. WIP Category:Males Category:Content (.oOEclipseOo.) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters